Brenna joins the Tennis team
by jzum22
Summary: Greer starts to regret her decision encouraging Brenna to join the tennis team.


Brenna on the Tennis team

Greer's POV

This past year dating Brenna, I have seen her change so much. From the girl who would text during class, leave all school functions early, and not care about anything, to someone who paid attention in class, was respectful to her family, did her homework, and even occasionally participated in Eco club meetings, which she had only joined to spend more time with me.

One day when I was waiting for Brenna at her house, and Brenna still was in her room changing, Mrs. Carver said,

"Thank you so much Greer for all you have done for Brenna. She is now in a club, and her grades have gone way up. She actually has a decent chance of going to a good college. Who would have guessed?"

I smiled. I knew her grades had partly gone up because I would constantly refuse to put out until she and I finished her homework, or I would withhold kisses or other favors until she learned all of the flashcards for exams. Holding out was a struggle, and I sometimes failed when she would give me her sad pouty face that was so hard to resist, but I was glad to know that all of our work had paid off.

Suddenly I had an idea. I said to Mrs. Carver,

"Do you know what would really help Brenna get into college? If she joined the tennis team. She would be a star and colleges love athletes."

Mrs. Carver replied, "Brenna hates being involved in anything school related, but if you could get her to join the team, I would be very happy."

I knew Brenna would not be thrilled with the idea of joining a school activity, so I decided to appeal to her competitive side. I saw an opportunity one day after school the day before spring tennis tryouts. After we passed a poster showing details for where to go to try out for the tennis team, I said to Brenna,

"You should try out for the tennis team."

Brenna rolled her eyes and said,

"Eco club is more than enough for me."

I replied, "Imagine beating all these preppy girls, and wiping the smug looks off of all their faces. You can call each of them losers."

Brenna laughed and actually looked like she found that idea appealing. Seeing an opening, I said, "Just come to tryouts and see how it goes. If you hate it, you don't have to join the team."

Brenna reluctantly agreed and after school the next day she showed up to tryouts looking very sexy in her blue school shirt and grey skirt.

To win a singles spot on the team, you have to win three games against at least one of the two alternates and then you move on to play the top six ranked single players. During the first day of tryouts Brenna easily beat the alternates. Watching her play tennis was like watching poetry. She moved with such ease on the court. She knew exactly when to more and where to be on the court and her serve and four hands always hit the perfect spots.

Suddenly a sense of dread hit me. I was finally about to move to first singles, and I had worked so hard to get there. I have dreamed of being first singles ever since I started playing tennis when I was 10 years old. Brenna was a better player then I am and could take away what I had worked so hard for.

Sure enough, on the last day of tryouts Brenna had beat every other singles player on the team and it was her turn to play me. I saw an uncomfortable look on her face. She had heard me talk a lot about how excited I was to finally be first singles, and she knew how much it meant to me. I faked a smile and Brenna gave me her first serve. I easily won the first game, and knew that she was letting me win. As much as I wanted that singles spot, I didn't want to win like this.

I stopped the game and pulled Brenna aside. I moved her to a private spot behind the courts and said, "I know you are letting me win and while I think it is sweet I don't want to win like this." I reached out and held her hand. Brenna said," I don't know what you are talking about. I am playing my best, you have just gotten a lot better from working so hard lately." I smiled and said, "You don't fool me at all. I couldn't take my eyes off of you during tryouts, and I know the way you played against everyone else, was not how you were playing against me. If I win, I want to win for real. The only thing I will hold against you, is you letting me win. If you let me win, I will hold out giving you any favors for weeks." Brenna looked horrified. "Where is the super competitive girl who hustled me to do all of her history homework?" Brenna laughed, and said, "It's on loser, do you mind if I call you loser." I replied with a smile, "It is not over till its over." We both laughed and started the game over.

I had really gotten better, and our game was surprisingly close. We were tied and the person who won the next game won. Brenna missed a few easy shots, and my shots were all dead on. I finally won and had a huge smile on my face. I gave Brenna a smug look, and said, "Whose the loser now." Brenna looked in pain, and I enjoyed finally beating her for about five minutes before I realized that she had let me win the last game. I knew deep down that she purposely missed those easy shots.

When we got to Brenna's house, Mrs. Carver had made us dinner and asked Brenna how tryouts were. Brenna replied, "They were good until Greer beat me today." Mrs. Carver laughed and said, "Brenna hates to lose more then anything in the world. She is way too competitive." I knew how hard it must have been for her to lose for me and at that moment, I realized how much she really loved me, even if she hadn't said it yet.

After dinner, we went to Brenna's room and I kissed her hard. Brenna said, "I guess winning made you overly happy." I replied, "Every time I am around you I feel like a winner. I love you Brenna." Brenna looked a little surprised because we don't usually say corny things like that to each other. She paused for a long moment, and then looked me straight in the eyes, with her beautiful piercing blue eyes, and replied, "I love you too."


End file.
